1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to communication mediums, and more particularly to techniques for identifying a calling party using a communication medium to contact a called party.
2. Description of Related Art:
Currently, a service known as xe2x80x9ccaller-idxe2x80x9d is available to a subscriber of services for communication mediums to identify calling parties. For example, a telephone service subscriber may subscribe to a caller-id service to provide calling party information to the subscriber. Generally, this information identifies another party who is also a subscriber of the calling party telephone service. Similarly, another communication medium service is available for identifying a calling party using the caller-id techniques when the subscriber is connected, for example, to the Internet, and receives an incoming phone call to the same telephone number through which the subscriber is connected to the Internet. In this instance, a visual display of caller-id information appears on the called party""s display device enabling the called party to decide, for example, whether or not to disconnect from the Internet to receive the incoming phone call.
The caller-id technology used in identifying a calling party has several drawbacks and limitations by failing to adequately identify a calling party in certain instances. One class of limitations is due to the unwillingness of the calling party to be identified to a called party. For example, when a calling party has an unlisted phone number, the called party is not relayed information as to the identity of the calling party. Similarly, when the calling party uses xe2x80x9cblockingxe2x80x9d for a single phone call, calling party identification information is not relayed to the called party for this particular phone call. Although some of these instances as to when a calling party is identified are in accordance with government regulations and laws, it is desirable to provide a technique for identifying a calling party in these instances.
A second class of limitations of failing to adequately identify a calling party using the current communication connection technology is due to associating a calling party with a subscriber of the communication medium service. For example there are instances when the service subscriber is identified and the calling party is not the service subscriber. Businesses, for example, may use a PBX having one central or main number and extensions used internally within the business. A calling party from within the business using the PBX cannot be adequately identified in that some internal extensions have no identifier. Alternatively, when a call originates from a PBX, a calling party may be identified by an internal extension, but still not identify a specific caller by name. Yet other examples of the inability to identify a calling party is when the calling party uses a pay phone, makes an international call, or uses a wireless or cellular phone. In these situations, it is also desirable to provide a technique for identifying the calling party.
Thus, there is required a technique for identifying a calling party to a subscriber of a communication medium service that is flexible and may be used in a variety of situations. In particular, a technique is needed which overcomes limitations of the existing caller-id technology and also minimizes additional overhead costs.
In accordance with principles of the invention is a method of providing calling party information to a called party. The called party connects to a computer network through a first communication connection using a first communication port. A routing of subsequent incoming communications is established from the called party""s first communication port to a server. A communication is sent from a calling party to the called party at the first communication port. The communication is routed to the server. A message is relayed to the calling party requesting calling party information. The calling party information associated with the communication is relayed to the called party.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention is a system that provides calling party information to a called party. The system includes a computer network to which a called party connects through a first communication connection using a first communication port. The system also includes a server system. A communication router establishes a routing of incoming communications from the called party""s first communication port to the server system when the called party is connected to the computer network. The system also includes communication lines through which communications are sent between the calling party and the called party. A first relaying means relays a message to the calling party requesting calling party information. A second relaying means relays the calling party information associated with the communication to the called party.
Thus, there is provided a technique for identifying a calling party to a subscriber of a communication medium service that is flexible and may be used in a variety of situations. In particular, a technique is needed which overcomes limitations of the existing caller-id technology and also minimizes additional overhead costs.